Expect the unexpected
by Thecrazyladydownthestreet
Summary: At the age of five Sora was kicked out of the village. Six years later three people save wave from Gatou before the team from leaf can get there with the bridge builder. Femnaru Naruto/Haku. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! YAAAAAAY! Review and Give me your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not anyway shape of form own Naruto. If I did Naruto would be dating Hintia and well bad thing would happen to Sai and Sasuke, And Naruto's mom and dad would be live. =D. Oh and there would be some gay couples.  
**

**Puck: Will you just start the story Jar-**

**TCLFDTS: (Big head no jusu) DON'T NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM USE MY REAL NAME PUCK! OH ya Puck is like my best friend who twisted my arm behind my back and made me post this story.**

**Puck****: Ya thanks for introducing me after you yell at me TCLFDTS.**

**TCLFDTS: I could have Iruka come and yell at you.**

**Iruka: (walks in) Did someone call me?**

**Puck: Uh no Iruka-san. **

**Iruka: Oh ok. (leaves)**

**Kakashi: (from a distance) About time Iruka.**

**TCLFDTS: Are they a couple?**

**Puck: I don't know you are the author**

**TCLFDTS: Have a happy whatever it is day. NOW READ!**

**Puck: Don't scare them. Please read.**

* * *

"Jiji!" A voice called running to the old man almost knocking him down.

"Sora-chan what wrong?" What could make an innocent little girl burst into tear and almost cut the circulation in his leg. Please don't let it be the ignorant villagers. After a few minutes of her sobbing in to his robe he knelt down to her and pried her off of his leg. "Sora-chan what happened. Was it the villagers again?" He asked in a deep grandfatherly voice that held authority.

All that the Sora could do was nod her head and move back to get her snake-like grip around his leg again.

Looking down at the red messy hair he could not get rid of the tear streaked whiskers face that forever burned into his mind.

--------------

The Third sat up in bed. It had been six years but he can't get Sora's tear ridden face from his mind. '_She would be almost twelve years old next week_' He thought putting his hands over his face.

About two weeks after that indecent happened the villagers drove her out of the village. The had the support of the council and everything. There was nothing he could do to prevent had to find out if she was alright. He prayed with all of his might each night that what happened twelve years ago would not come back and bit them in the asses. Not everyone need that if that happened to be the case.

--------------

In wave three figures stood on the outskirts of the village.

"We must help them from that man." The shortest of all of three whispered.

The tallest just nodded his head and the other grab the speaker's hand. "No worries Sora-chan. We will help them."

* * *

**Puck: This is not what you wrote originally.**

**TCLFDTS: Wellllllllll. I did not feel that what it was originally wrote was fanfiction worthy.**

**Puck: But I liked it. It was good and made me happy which you don't get to do much with teachers breathing down you back about OAT's.**

**TCLFDTS: Well. I like this and that's that.**

**Iruka: (Holding up the original.) This is good but I can hardly read it.**

**TCLFDTS: That's another reason to. The pencil I was using smeared and made it hard to read. T.T**

**Kakashi: In the other I had some part of the story. I was Sora's body guard.**

**Naruto: (Reading the original) Hey I would never let the fuss ball do that to me.**

**TCLFDTS: Well that why I posted this.**

**Sasuke: So who is the dope in this story with.**

**Sakura: YA what Saskue said.**

**TCLFDTS: (Muttering) I like shipudden Sakura better.**

**Puck: (Watching shipuddin) Me too.**

**Sasuke: Well who is the dope with?**

**TCLFDTS: Read to find out.... I sounded like a crappy TV show host.**

**Puck: Yes you did.**

**TCLFDTS: Well cookies to whoever can guess my name. And no one who knows me in real life can guess.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. I am soooooooo sorry that it took me so long. I had a huge case of writers block and then the plot bunnies attacked me.**

**Puck: Just get on with the story and they might forgive you.**

**Me: Fine. Here my new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Zabuza? How do you think we are going to do this?" a long-hair androgynous person asked.

"Well I want to just kill the short fuck and give the village the money that he took from them." A short-black haired man said. He said it clearly even though he had bandages all over his lower face and throat. All that Zabuza wore was pants that had a strap that went up and around his shoulder and a huge katana rested next to him as he sat next to a tree.

"Zabuza if we do that we would have hunters after us and that would be annoying." Sora said cleaning her one of her twin wakizashi as the other rested in her lap. She brought up a hand to brush back her red boyish short hair. Her mixed matched eyes looked at her companions. "And wouldn't be more satisfying if we get his trust then gut him like the pig he is."

"Really Sora. You and Zabuza Have been spending too much time together." the androgynous person complained.

"Well Haku if it makes you feel better I'll go herb picking next time we need some." Sora replied. Zabuza just smirked even though he they could not see it.

**Two weeks latter**

"Can we gut him now?" Sora whined. The Pig just left their room he gave them Zabuza laid in bed after a fight with Kakashi Hakake and Haku had to play Hunter ninja. Sora was restless she wanted to fight, but noooo they want her to stay put and watch The Pig.

"Fine you want to do something." Zabuza said. Sora turned to him and bounced a little from where she sat. "Go tell Kakashi that we plan to betray Gato and stay there as a show of trust."

"But he is from Konoha. You know that I don't do anything dealing with Konoha." Sora said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sora-chan you are just going have to get over it. I can't go because Zabuza-sama needs me." Haku said.

Sora glared at Haku. She really didn't want to but "Fine I'll go." Sora grumbled. She was already planning pranks to play on Zabuza and Haku. She walked over the window opened it and jumped out and ran to the bridge buliders house. One thought was clear in her mind "This is going to be pain in the ass."

**At the bridge builder's house**

Kakashi just wold up and looked at his little ducklings. "Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT!?!" Sakura yelled. "But that hunter-ninja took care of him.

"Sakura think of what he used." Kakashi said. It was too early for her to be yelling. Oh it not early it was noon.

"Senbons" Sasuke said cursing himself for not noticing sooner.

"Looks like Sasuke knows now."

"He was placed in a death-like state." A pail boy that was drawing in a book.

"That right artist." Sora said crouching in the window sill. All three students took out kunai and jumped in front of their prone teacher. "Relax guys if I was here to kill I would have but then Zabuza would be mad. He is no fun when mad." Sora pouted. "Still I wish I could but I'm getting off track. Zabuza want a short-term agreement. It would help you with your mission and well I think this revenge for what I did to Zabuza last month. In my defense was his hair was awesome." With that said Sora pulled out a scroll and handed to Sai.

Sai handed it to Kakashi never taking his eyes off her. "So what gender are you?" He asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes because I want to give you a nickname and nicknames tie closely with what sex is a person is. I have a feeling that your are a girl."

"Yes I'm a girl and no I don't want a nickname." Sora said leaning on the frame of the window. Sasuke took this time to examine a girl that looked like she had no care in the world about him. That thought soothed him somewhat. She had black cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt that looked like it been cut up and sewn back together. Her red hair laid flat on her face. She had one bandages on each cheek. She had a black strip of cloth covering one eye like Kakashi and the one that was visible was forest green.

"Look here whatever-your-name-is Sasuke-kun is mine got that." Sakura said jumping up.

"First off my name is Sora. Second if this 'Sasuke-kun' of yours is the duck's ass over there you can have him." Sora said pointing to Sasuke.

Sakura sat there stunned. She had no want in her eye for Sasuke-kun. "Well less comotition for Sasuke's love." inner-Sakura said.

"Duck's ass. Hmm sounds good. Duck's ass is your new nickname." Sai said looking over at Sasuke with a fake grin. All Sasuke did was twitch.

"Maa maa. Everyone we'll accept your help. I'm guessing you are staying here with us Sora?" Kakashi asked.

"Unfortunately." was the response.

"Then you can room with Sakura."

"Hell no. I'll sleep on the roof thank you." Sora said jumping out the window then onto the roof.

If she was who Kakashi thinks she is than it was going to get troublesome really fast and he would have to tell the Hokage.

**With Zabuza and Haku**

"So how much do you wan to bet that Sora has cursed me the seventh layer of Hell?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza I thinks she has planed to rip off you finger nails and toe nails and hang you up-side down naked in the center of Kiri just because you sent her there." Haku said not even looking up from his reading.

Zabuza shivered at that thought. That sounded more like Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I would like to apologize for dropping off the face of the planet like I have. Writers block is such a pain in the behind. I would love to thank all that have stuck with me and to say that I'm not giving up on any of my stories. **

**so rather than keeping you here to read my ramblings lets gets started.**

**

* * *

**

Sora looked up at the night sky with a stick of pocky hanging from her lips. She had been up here for an hour after she told off the little brat. Not know what it like to lose a love one. Ha! She was so lost in her thought she didn't hear Kakashi walk up and sit next to her.

"So how did the Hokage's little girl end up with the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" Kakashi said sitting down next to her.

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know." Sora said looking over at him not letting her surprise show. Her pocky moved to the other corner of her mouth.

"Well yes I would. The Hokage would like to know how you survived all these years and I hope you realize I sent a note to him that I have made contact with you." he replied looking amused.

"Hmm and here I thought the Old man would have moved on by now. I mean it has been six years." Sora turned her so that she could get a profile of Kakashi. "Well it was about six months after my... departure I met up with a caravan." Sora started off turning back to the dark sky. "They where pissed off when why a little girl my age was wondering around by herself. In fact they wanted to try to destroy any and all of your village's trade agreements by telling all the trader and the next big convention of traders what they did." At this Kakashi seen eye widen at that prospect by see all of the devastating effects that could have made. "Zabuza and Haku where at the convention that the caravan was heading to. They basically wanted to keep me but after finding out that Zabuza and Haku where ninja's I wanted to learn."

"Let me guess. Zabuza was less then welcoming?" Kakashi asked.

Sora snorted. "I guess you can say that. The Old Man can back me up with this when I say this, if I want something bad enough I'll stop at nothing to get it."

**Flashback**

"Why not!" Sora said stomping her foot glaring at a younger Zabuza.

"Because brat, I already have one brat I don't need another one." Zabuza said before turning to walk away. Haku looked at Zabuza's retreating back and at Sora offering a weak smile.

"He not that bad usually, but we had a rough week." Haku said before leaving with Zabuza who had stop a good distance away.

"It's okay Sora-chan. Maybe this way you would stay with us and find another group of ninjas to learn with." Yuan said putting a hand on Sora's shoulder to lead her away.

"NO! If I don't find a teacher now then it would be harder to learn what need to know just to survive as a ninja let alone to defend myself." Sora freed herself from Yuan's hand and started walking in the direction of the two disappearing figures. They won't know what hit them."

A little know fact that only the Hokage knew. Sora could will any illusion on people no handsigns just her will and imagination. Not that she used it often just when it benefited her. She know not to rely on it to avoid becoming dependent on it. They are not going to know what hit them.

**Time skip a week later**

Haku eyes darted back and forth trying to find anything out of the out of place. In the past week they have been ambushed by rabid rabbits**, **barely clothed women chasing after a man with white hair and red lines down his cheeks from his eyes, a group of women claiming that they are bearing Zabuza's children, a drunk lady randomly punching Zabuza causing him to break six different trees before stopping, and much more incidents that Haku didn't want to think of. "Zabuza-sama why are all these things are happening to us?"

Zabuza looked down at Haku look who looked like he had not got a bit of sleep in the past week. "Honestly Haku... I have no idea why this is happening to us but it should be moving on."

"Couldn't be because of that girl with the whiskers on her cheeks?" Haku asked recalling all of the his mothers tales of how mischievous foxes could be.

"Now why would you ask that."

"Well the whisker marks on her cheeks reminded me of a fox and my mother had always said that foxes were mischievous and well..." Haku started but the sound of someone clapping cut him off.

"Who's there." Zabuza yelled out a little nervous that someone was able to sneak up on him.

"About time you guys think of something like this." Sora said appearing out of thin air looking like a cat that got the cream. "Now after what has happened this week are you more accommodating too my offer?"

"Why should we?" Zabuza asked.

"If you don't more things would happen to you till you reconsider." Sora looking as evil as much as a five year old can.

"Zabuza please I don't want to go through another week like this one." Haku said.

"Fine but you must tell me how you did this." Zabuza relented looking back at Sora.

"Agreed." Sora said and the surrounding area shimmed and faded away.

"What the Hell." Zabuza said looking around they where standing outside of an old hunting cabin.

"The last week you lived was only a two hours in the real world. I put you under a powerful illusion." Sora said turning to walk in the cabin.

Zabuza eyes widen at all the possibility that this little girl could have. Haku just looked at her in astonishment them saw a pond near by the cabin. A little bit angry Haku used her power to drench her in water. Zabuza had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

Sora turned around whipping water form her hair at them and said "Ah another prankster in the rough."

**End of flashback**

"You should go to bed now Kakashi-san." Sora said just the moon got to high indicating that it was midnight. "After all it you have to watch little kids and an old drunk."

"Good night Sora-chan." Kakashi said standing up to leave the roof. "Oh and you get some sleep to cause you are help my students with their training. Bye." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Wait what?"

**Next morning**

"Kakashi I hate you." Sora said sitting on the tree branch watching Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura run up and down trees well Sakura and Sai running up and down and Sasuke was still trying to get up the tree just once. Kakashi just chuckled at Sora when Haku walked into the clearing and out right laughed at Sora.

"Oh my god he has you watching his children. Oh you are going to make Zabuza sooo sorry." Haku said laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

"I'm so glad that I can be entertainment for you." Sora said before gracefully jumping off the branch and smacked Haku on the back of his head.

"Oh you know you missed me honey."

"I miss the fat fuck. Who I would hang out over anyone from_ there_." Sora hissed.

"If it makes you feel better Zabuza is sweating over what you will do to him. He is even muttering for some higher power to save him from your wrath." Haku said.

"Sora are you going to introduce us to your friend." Kakashi said trying to look commanding on his crutches.

"Everyone meet Mr. Hunter ninja. Mr. Hunter ninja the turds." Sora said waiting for the pinky to pipe up.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN SHE IS THE HUNTER NINJA THAT TOOK ZABUZA AWAY!" Sakura yelled.

"Heh now you are a girl now." Sora said.

"Sora."

"Yes?"

"Be quite."

"Aww."

"Yes I'm the hunter but no I'm not a girl."

Sakura just sat there stunned and muttered 'he is prettier then me. its not fair.'

* * *

**I know it just it wasn't much and it just a filler but I'll will not let you wait forever next I think it will be the end of the wave arc and then chunnin exams.**


End file.
